I Wish I Could Forget
by sassykins11261
Summary: This is a very personal story mixed with Rin and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. I hope you like it. It is a one-shot. I might add on to the story...


I do not own Inuyasha or the song and lyrics.

_Italic= lyrics. _

You see a young girl sitting on her bed holding her stuffed dog tightly to her chest. She seems to be about 12 r so.

_Little girl terrified... _

The little girl is silently crying, afraid someone might hear her.

_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal... _

The young girl has just came home from school, and yet she's full of dread and sorrow.

_A home is no place to hide. _

_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels... _

At school she's known as the loud, cheerful girl. Very kind and friendly to everyone she meets.

But if only they knew, she thought.

_Every day's the same. _

_She fights, to find her way. _

_She hurts, she breaks... _

She can't take this pain anymore. She's been fighting for too long...

_Why am I so different? _She thinks.

_Why am I so different?! _

She throws her head against the wall trying to fight back more tears from coming. Ever since she was a little girl she was treated differently. Out casted by the other students. No one wanted to play with her-or even talk to her. She was always the one left out. Her grades were bad, her social skills were bad. She would always come home crying to her mom and ask 'Momma, why am I so different? How come other kids don't like me?' Her mom would have a sad look in her eyes and give her a small smile. 'They just don't see what I see, sweetie.' The mom would say to the child. 'What do you see?'

'I see a truly, wonderful little girl. Who's beautiful in every way. Who can cheer up anyone with just one smile. Who has a voice of an angel.'

And by that time, the little girl would be crying because of her mothers words. And it would repeat everyday for the rest of the time she was in grade school.

When the girl got into middle school, she started to have crushes on boys. But, every time her crush would find out about her feelings, they would make fun of her or humiliate her in front of the whole school. It didn't stop until she started to shut everyone out and started acting like a totally different person. When she got into high school, she moved to somewhere different ad left he 'friends' she made behind. The same thing happened when boys found out that she liked them. Except this time, it was much worse.

Her first year at the new school, a letter was found and put up on the board for everyone to see. It was addressed to James, the little girl's biggest crush. On this letter, it said the most disgusting, vulgar thins she has ever heard. She could not believe that the other kids thought it was her who had wrote the letter. She was so embarrassed and depressed, that when she walked into her home she could not contain the newly fresh tears that were streaming down her face. That same year, she had lost her grandpa on her fathers side. She cried for days, regretting of shutting him out and ignoring him.

Now, the little girl wonders why no man has ever loved her the way she has seen in public. She would cry herself to sleep from loneliness countless of times. But then, her junior year, she had met someone. This man was everything to her. He was beautiful, his voice was kind. He was tall and slim. He said that he loved her and wanted to start a family with her. He made her feel the love she had been trying to find for years. They got together one night without her mother knowing and made love. That night was the most memorable thing in her life. But soon after, things started falling apart. They never saw each other after that, and he started to not text her as much anymore. She got scared and started to panic. She would repeatedly text him. But he would always say that he was just super busy.

Then, Valentines came and they were giving out roses at her school. The little girl was sad that she did not receive one of the many roses they were giving out by anyone. But she didn't care, because she still had her hopes set on that boy. She did not get any texts from him. And that night, she cried herself to sleep again. She was so upset but she could not find herself to let him go. For months this went on. Until one day she saw on the internet that he was together with someone else. The last piece of her heart fell that day. She felt so manipulated and stupid. She didn't know how this all went wrong. She was so mad but still, she could not find herself to hate him. With all the broken pieces of her heart she loved him. Months later they met up and he said that he loved her and missed her. That he wanted a future with her. And she believed every word of it. They made out and she was tempted to make love to him again. In her mind she thought that this was the love she was looking for. After that day, they never saw each other again. They texted almost ever day.

Senior year started, and they had lost contact. She would see that he saw her messages, but she thought that he was super busy. Until one day, she saw that he was with the same girl from before. The feeling that she felt was emptiness.. And she thought to herself, am I ever going to find that thing that they call happiness? She could not believe that one again she was the only one left out.

Forever, she is stuck in the dark. Fighting this feeling of sadness and emptiness alone...

But, the little girl still hopes for that one person to pull her out of the dark and save her...

The End...

Here's the link for the song watch?v=8G1jdNItuzo


End file.
